1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polyhedron recognition system, and more particularly to a system that recognizes polyhedron object or an object whose shape can be approximated by a polyhedron (hereinafter simply referred to as “polyhedron”) such as staircases and other polyhedrons based on a photographic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to Japanese Patent No. 3192736 (paragraphs 0011-0022, FIG. 4, etc.), in this related art, a group of surfaces of a predetermined surface area is extracted from an image and recognized, so recognition may be difficult unless the staircase is photographed from the front and at close range. In addition, the shape of the staircase is not recognized in detail.